


A Way to Get What You Want

by caramarie



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: Hinata distracts Komaeda from his reading.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 190
Collections: Season of Kink





	A Way to Get What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> For the ‘rimming/licking’ square for [Season of Kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/).

It had been a whim.

Komaeda had been lying on the bed reading, and Hajime had been trying to distract him.

Talking to him didn’t work. Prodding him didn’t work — Komaeda just slapped at him and kept reading.

Hajime was annoyed at himself for being annoying, but he couldn’t manage to stop himself either.

He must’ve sighed; Komaeda looked across at him and said, ‘You could try sucking me off.’ He said it with a straight face, too. Then flipped over a page, kept reading.

Well, _that_ gave Hajime a kick. ‘You could put that down,’ he said. Maybe he was whining a little. It was late. The book couldn’t be that interesting.

‘What’s that, Hinata-kun?’

Hajime shoved at him to roll over, which Komaeda did, wriggling back up the bed so hewas half-sitting against the pillows. So he could read more comfortably, Hajime supposed. Not to make things easier for Hajime.

Still, he lifted his hips for Hajime to pull down his boxers. Didn’t say anything as Hajime took him into his mouth, still soft, but getting hard with Hajime’s tongue on him. And he squirmed, a little. Hajime licked him, cupped his balls in one hand, running his tongue along the underside of Komaeda’s cock. Then he took the head in his mouth, using his teeth a little, and he heard Komaeda’s breath catch. Heard him fumble the pages turning them.

Still trying to play calm.

It was just a whim. Hajime switched to stroking Komaeda with his hand, and dragged his mouth downwards.

And when he tongued Komaeda’s ass, Komaeda did lose some of his cool, trying to squirm back, but ending up bucking into Hajime’s hand instead.

Hajime glanced up, along Komaeda’s chest, and Komaeda was looking at him over the book now, his cheeks pink.

It was hard to hold Komaeda’s eye from that angle, but Hajime tried, teasing at Komaeda’s hole with his tongue, pushing in just that little bit further.

And Komaeda’s head tipped back so Hajime could see his throat. He quivered.

Hajime kept stroking him and tonguing him at the same time, liking how Komaeda tried and failed to hold himself still, tried and failed to keep his attention on his book.

Hajime began to wonder what else he could do to Komaeda, while Komaeda was pretending like he could ignore him. He’d never fucked Komaeda’s ass before, after all. Would it make him squirm as badly as this?

Hajime was uncomfortably hard against the bedspread. The little noises Komaeda was making didn’t help, nor the way his legs spread wider.

Hajime sat up, stopped touching Komaeda’s cock. He grabbed his hips instead, and maybe Komaeda could tell what he was thinking, that he’d like to take Komaeda for once. Maybe Komaeda could tell, cos he said in a tight voice, ‘You’re cheating.’

Like Hajime cared. ‘I don’t see you complaining.’ But he put his mouth back on Komaeda’s cock and slowly, keeping his eyes on Komaeda’s, slid it down, till he had Komaeda’s whole length in his mouth.

And Komaeda made a strangled noise and dropped the book on his chest, grabbing Hajime by the hair and fucking into his mouth, so gently that Hajime just had to try not to resist, try not to maintain control.

Komaeda came in his mouth, fingers clutched in Hajime’s hair, and he shook. And Hajime licked him clean, and crawled up along Komaeda’s body so they were face-to-face, and said, ‘Let me fuck you.’

Komaeda looked dazed. Hajime took the book off him, set it aside. ‘Let me,’ he said, and kissed Komaeda’s mouth.

Komaeda even let him. ‘Yeah,’ he said, as if any other words were beyond him.

Hajime should’ve tried rimming him before.

Komaeda’s body offered little resistance; he let Hajime move him, let him lift his hips up; gasped, when Hajime began to press his cock against his entrance, and tipped his head back again.

‘Do it,’ Komaeda said. Hajime obeyed, thrusting his hips sharply forward. And Komaeda moaned. It was a delicious sound. And his body was hot around Hajime’s cock, and it felt so good. Hajime tried to make himself go slow, but it was more in an effort to control himself than out of consideration for Komaeda. Komaeda knew what he was getting into. And he certainly didn’t seem to mind when Hajime went faster; he met Hajime’s movements in turn, and kept making those noises, high and irresistible.

And, ‘Hajime,’ he said, ‘oh, please,’ he said, ‘Hajime.’

And Hajime came, deep in Komaeda, and crying out himself.

Then, he didn’t speak but just breathed, catching his breath. Pulled out of Komaeda reluctantly, not wanting to let go of the feeling of warmth.

‘Hajime,’ Komaeda said. It was like he couldn’t stop saying his name now. ‘I guess you win,’ he said, and made a sound like laughter, still shaking.

Hajime couldn’t help but smile at him, smoothing back his hair and tangling his legs in Komaeda’s quite deliberately. ‘I think you played me,’ Hajime said, as he laid back down, and Komaeda only smiled in answer.


End file.
